


【铁鹰】那对爱人（4）

by MuMuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD
Summary: 新年快乐~~~





	【铁鹰】那对爱人（4）

“你要相信我，Tony”紧紧盯着刚从浴室里走出来的人，热气氲氤，Tony正在系浴袍的腰带，温暖的热度下他的脸上泛着些红晕。Clint手中握着自己刚卷好的热毛巾，“刚洗完澡是最好的！”  
“亲爱的，但你要知道箭和刀，尤其和你要用的那把，可不一样”他转身关好浴室的门将热气隔了起来，然后在床边坐了下来  
“我已经练了很多回，完全可以，在气球上都没有问题”Clint蹲在Tony的腿前，微微仰头看向爱人，常年的生活让Clint对于说服Tony的方法了如指掌，他挑起眉毛，睁圆的蓝眼睛比胸前的反应堆还要亮，抿起的嘴唇和上扬的嘴角透露着请求意味，然后张开嘴露出一排小白牙齿   
“Please？”  
Tony翻了个白眼，摆弄他是Clint乐此不疲的永恒主题，都摆弄十多年了，想到这里，Tony又翻了个白眼  
摆弄这么久，也不差这一次了  
“亲爱的我真该庆幸我白天的采访已经结束了”  
“你要相信我，修胡子我真的已经练习得非常好了，Nat可以作证！”  
“Ok”  
终于等到这句话的Clint在Tony话音刚落便将手中的热毛巾敷在了下巴上，筋骨分明的手掌隔着毛巾捧起Tony的脸  
“我觉得你要吻我”Clint能感觉到Tony发出声音时的震颤，这种顺着骨骼带来的感知向上传递，莫名地使Clint酥麻，这种感觉牵扯出一丝害羞感，因此他试图把眼睛撇开却对上了Tony的双眼，这么多年依旧充满了爱意   
“在完成后，你可以得到一个吻”  
一边说话一边拿下毛巾，眼睛对视着眼睛  
Clint将白色的剃须膏抹在Tony修剪的位置，总是打理的胡须并不需要过多的修整，简单地将过长的位置修短以及周边新生的胡渣剃掉就好  
他拿起准备好的獾毛修面刷要将它们打成泡沫，却被Tony握住了双手  
“这就不对了，亲爱的，不觉得手指能把它们弄得更好吗？”Tony眯起那双眼，Clint现在能看到些狡黠了  
“这就对了”Tony审视着眼前的人，当并不细滑的指腹揉抹在自己下巴时，开口：  
“为什么忽然想帮我修胡子？”  
“Double O Seven？”  
“就因为这个？”  
“夫夫情趣？这个答案满意吗？”  
“接——”不老实的人终于让Clint把泡沫蹭到了上唇边，“受”可却没阻止话多的Tony继续说  
“其实，你可以先乖乖闭上嘴，你不说我也不会觉得闷”Clint起身想要去拿纸巾，又被拽住了  
“不能吻掉吗？”  
“不可食用”  
“真可惜”Tony撇了撇嘴，泡沫蹭上的更多了  
纸巾在红润的唇上狠狠地擦了几下  
“亲爱的，你还要亲在上面，对它温柔点儿”Tony有些心疼地轻抚被蹂躏的唇  
Clint低下头，小心翼翼的在上面轻啄了一口，“触感还是很好，现在先闭上嘴”  
Tony抿了抿双唇，咂吧着刚才的吻，心满意足不再出声  
接下来就顺利多了  
Clint改成跪姿，一把传统的剃刀剃掉了鼻下多余的胡须，正在下巴上工作  
Tony做出了思考的样子，又想说点儿什么，可答应过Clint的话又不能食言，一副欲言又止的模样  
Clint拿开手中的剃刀  
“说吧”忍笑看着Tony想说不能说的模样  
“我是不是应该模仿一下James Bond？”  
“Well？”Clint不置可否  
Tony闻言低下目光，不听话的手去解Clint胸前的衣扣，对方的一动不动鼓励着他继续，他已经决定解掉对方睡裤的裤绳时，下巴被人捏住，挑高  
手中的剃刀刚被清掉泡沫，刀锋反射的利光闪了一下Tony的眼睛，接着就被抵在颈部  
“不要动”Clint的脸上带着愉悦，看着Tony举起了双手，继续说道：  
“这可是最难的地方”身子前倾，腰部贴在眼前的双腿之间，解开的上衣随着动作暴露了更多的肌肤，Tony瞄到了胸前褐色的小东西  
剃刀的冰凉划过喉结  
脆弱而致命  
调皮却诱人的模样挠得Tony心里泛痒，两人无言地凝视，浴室的热气可能也不甘寂寞，空气里的热度渐渐地上升  
“我看见刀上雕着我的名字”  
“新年礼物？”  
“没错，但是为了方便我来用”  
“以后Tony Stark的胡子归你了？”  
Clint没有回答，Tony望着那汪蓝色，不知何时，它们已经和胸前的反应堆一样在维持着自己的生命  
“看心情”愈发的深情搅动着Clint的心，“结束啦”他试着说点儿别的  
“结束啦？”Tony又问了一遍  
“结——”Tony的双腿飞快地收拢，夹在Clint的腰侧，搂住背   
“说好的吻”Clint箍在Tony的怀里，无奈地看着爱人孩子气的动作，仰头偿还

接吻的间歇中Clint听到Tony的话：  
“我觉得我的表现可以得到另一个补偿”


End file.
